


Conquer

by ConventionalScarlet (FrerardCake)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Arranged Marriage, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, M/M, Torture, Vampire!Barry, Vampires, Werewolves, long af, monarchs, this is too complicated to fit into tags, werewolf!Len
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2019-08-07 04:26:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16401299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrerardCake/pseuds/ConventionalScarlet
Summary: To end a long and ongoing war between Vampires and Werewolves, Prince Barry Allen offers himself to King Leonard Snart to marry. Peace is on its way until Eobard Thawne risks the whole entire supernatural realm in search for a new war... One marriage won't be able to stop.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheRedHarlequin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedHarlequin/gifts).



> You might be asking yourself why am I posting this if I have a thousand other fics going on (like so text me maybe from a fandom I'm not in anymore that I will finish one day). The answer is: if I don't post this I will forget and I have enough of it written to know how to write a proper summary so yay!  
> This was meant to be a short prompt but it's over 10k now and nowhere near finished so thanks a lot.  
> Slow and long worldbuilding is basically all this is and I'm sorry for it. It's probably pretty boring but hey... write for yourself and all that? Please leave nice comments?

War was always a tricky thing in Barry’s mind. Since he could remember, his maker had taught him about it: who they were at war with (Werewolves for millennia and Demons since the first great human empire walked the Earth). About what to do and how important it was that one day war ended. 

His kingdom had been vast once, filled with other just like him, children of Darkness living in society, understanding the known and exploring the unknown. They had the time and they wanted to answer life’s greatest questions.

Barry was born into riches, yes. The moment his maker bit him in that dark autumn afternoon in 1632 he was set apart from others, he was made a Prince, someone to take over once his maker met his end. He wasn’t the only one his maker would make, he wanted a big family after all and he had the room and resources for at least three more Baby Fangs just like Barry.

Barry, just like his sisters and brother, had been born into war in his new life. As time went by he saw his kingdom get smaller and smaller, the vampires started running away from the territory and even though they were all still humble servants of his maker Barry still felt like everything around him was falling apart. 

The day Iris, his sister, and best friend married Eddie Thawne and decided to leave the castle was the day he decided he was going to put an end to this century-old war, come what may.

“Maker, we must put an end to this. Iris is leaving tonight to live Darkness knows where most likely the human world, while we are here eternally trapped by a war, started before your maker was born.” 

Henry looked at Barry with the same tired expression he had had since the late 1800s and let out a long sigh. 

Barry thought the crown on his maker’s head looked heavier with each passing decade and he couldn’t remember the last time his maker had smiled or joked around with his children and that only had it clear in Barry’s mind that he was just as tired with this war and everyone else had been. 

“As I usually am, Bartholomew,” He started, turning in his throne to look at Barry sitting in his own, smaller throne, “I am listening to any ideas you might have.” 

“Humans did something during their wars, territorial fights and such…” He cleared his throat, his plan sounding just on the side of odd to his own ears at this point, “They married off their children to achieve peace, land and such-” 

“I am not marrying off any of my daughters to one of those monsters, Bartholomew!” Henry cut in, suddenly standing up from his throne to make himself more menacing than he already was.

“I’m talking about me.” 

His maker’s red eyes glowed in the dimly lit room, worry, fear, and curiosity mixed in with surprise in what Barry felt like had been the only true display of feelings he had seen from his maker since his Queen had passed.

“When I meet my end, Bartholomew… I need to know my kind is safe under a strong and rightful King. I am not risking millennia of tradition- I am not risking my first born in the hands of such vile creatures.” He sat back down and shook his head, “Besides, King Leonard has no children.” 

“If we unite by marriage, our kind and the Werewolves will be strong enough to keep everyone safe from King Eobard.” 

“Bartholomew-” 

“As rightful heir of the Allen throne, firstborn of King Henry Allen of Abhartach and direct descendent of Baran Allen I, Prince Bartholomew Allen of Abhartach declare that a meeting with the Werewolf King Leonard Snart of Lycaon, the Cold Wolf, son of King Lewis Snart of Lycaon and Elizabeth Snart of Eve, is my first standing order as Prince. I will be sending a letter letting him know I’m on the way to discuss the war in the morning and come sundown I will be leaving the castle to Werewolf land.”  

“That was a mouthful.” Henry sighed, eyes skimming over the room to take in the faces of all the stunned Vampires in the room. They had all heard Barry, they were all witnesses that Barry had said the right words in the right order and there was nothing his father could do. He obeyed the rules too much.

“My King-”

“Silent. I am talking to Bartholomew,” He cut in, eyes never once doing a double take around the room or stopping even at the unwanted interruption. They landed on Barry, his fangs, clothes and then finally the crown on his head, adorned with the oldest rubies known to anyone (a crown Henry had made the day he saw Barry as a young man who had just lost his wife to the plague) then continued, “As I was going to say… I will follow travel protocol and have your horses and servants ready at sundown tomorrow. But Bartholomew, when that monster betrays your trust as all Wolves do and kills you or worse… Darkness will have you know the mistake you just made.” 

  
  
  


As far as trips to other kingdoms went, Barry’s was as uneventful as any other he ever made with his maker to talk to other Kings and Queens. He rode by himself in the carriage while Caitlin Snow drove singing to the flaming horses and three servants rode in the back: his secretary Cisco and two guards armed to the fangs.

Barry had books to entertain himself along with the letter he had received from King Leonard.

‘Prince Bartholomew Allen of Abhartach,

Know you are welcome to my land to talk any time but I must say your letter came to me as quite the surprise seeing I the traditional bi-centurial meeting with your father already to discuss the ongoing war. 

I will have a room ready for you and the servants you might bring and must insist we discuss business over dinner seeing there is an eclipse tonight and I would love to watch it. 

Cordially, 

King Leonard Snart of Lycaon.’

He read it again and again, nervous and anxious at what waited for him at the other end of the ink on the paper. 

Thinking back now he should have talked to one of the elder druids. He should have consulted with one of the ancients of the council before calling out to his right as Prince but now it was too late and the future awaited him. For better or worse.

  
  


Something Vampires and Werewolves had in common was their monarchy. They had the same system in place, though some of the rules differed. 

The first different rule was in their line of succession. Wolves could live as much as Vampires (forever) but hardly ever did live more than millennia mostly due to the fact that even their kings would be putting themselves in the battlefield in name of their Alpha status. They also had the ability to reproduce with females of their kind and the human kind so any First Born of the King and his Mate (they didn’t use the word Queen but the world Mate) was the heir to the throne. Any Wolf made by the King was nothing but a Beta in their society.

Vampires could not reproduce since they were essentially dead. They still bonded with others of their species and married, Kings would still choose a Queen to rule with him but any heir had to be born like any other vampire in the land: turned by The Bite, a simplified name to the actual long process. The only difference was who bit you. 

Barry thought about how he had never read a book talking about a merge like this, he thought about which rules would stand and which would change, that if King Leonard accepted the proposition. Otherwise, Barry would never have to worry about anything else because he would be dead. This time forever.

“Darkness will be merciful of my soul.” He mumbled to himself.

Cisco poked his head through the window of the carriage to look at Barry, “She’s kind to all her children, my Prince.”

  
  
  


Arriving somewhere when you’re a Prince is always a hassle. First someone has to talk to the guards to let them know you’re here. Then you must be announced to the staff. Then you greet everyone, go through security measures and then you’re allowed inside the place where someone will take you to the King. Then another wave of formalities start: you bow slightly to the King, he will greet you and nod and then you can start talking about the actual topic you came here to discuss.

It all takes about an hour and Barry is so used to it he just flies through the motions.

“Prince Bartholomew, it is a pleasure having you here,” the King said once he sat back down on his dining chair. 

One of the servants showed Barry to his seat at the opposite end of the table. Instead of the usual plates and cutlery, all Barry had set for him was a set of goblets where one of the King’s servants would pour blood for him.

The dining hall they were in was one Barry never went before: it was more of a sunroom than anything else with a not so long table right in the center, the only wall that wasn’t covered in glass was the designated place for the servants, Leonard’s and Barry’s secretaries and guards to stand at.

It had a truly beautiful view of the lunar eclipse. 

Barry nodded and took his seat before he spoke, “Unfortunately I have not come here for light conversation, King Leonard.” 

“Oh? Do tell me.” 

Barry ignored the Wolf’s grin at the other end of the table.

“I’ve been giving the war a lot of thought lately, King Leonard… How it has come to a point where it does not even make sense to us anymore. Werewolves and Vampires hate each other, but would you be able to explain to a child why?” 

“In fact, I could not,” he sighed and motioned with his hand for the servants to start serving the food- including Barry’s first goblet full of blood- before continuing, “yet both our kinds go out in the battlefield every single day.” 

“Countless and priceless lives have been lost on both our ends and it seems like this senseless war is taking our attention away from the real enemy here, don’t you think King Leonard?” 

“And who would that enemy be, Prince Bartholomew?” 

Barry sipped his blood before replying. AB negative was an interesting choice to open the meal, certainly, a choice tailored especially for Barry and he wondered who knew it was Barry’s favorite. 

“Eobard.” 

Barry could tell everyone in the room held their breath at the mention of the demon’s name. Good. 

Eobard was the kind of being who once made Humans shake, the being who when all magical creatures divided themselves and set up their territories and societies, he dragged his own kind down to hell, not accepting the fact magical creatures were only one plane of existence away from Humans. He didn’t lead his people, he was a dictator and his kind, the demons were known as evils to humans because of him.

It also didn’t help that he seemed to outlive everyone. As far as Barry knew, Henry’s maker’s maker hadn’t even been born and the demon was already terrorizing everyone.

Of course, as a courtesy more than anything, he was still invited to official ceremonies like births, coronations and weddings.

“Are you suggesting we end this war to prepare for another one?” Leonard frowned, his eyes nearly glowing yellow with what Barry could only assume was rage.

“What I am suggesting, King Leonard, is the cease-fire and unification of our kinds so we will be prepared for the moment he decides to attack us.” 

“And that childish excuse was made in your chariot on the way here, wasn’t it Prince Bartholomew?” the Wolf chuckled bitterly, shook his head and turned his attention to the raw meat on his plate.

“It is not childish, Kind Leonard.” Barry protested.

“Coming from a child, anything is childish…  _ Prince Bartholomew. _ Now you might want to tell me the real reason you came here to want this war to end or I will have to ask you politely to go back home before I rip your throat and give your body to the puppies.” 

Barry could see his guards preparing to fight off the Werewolf at such a threat but remained calm, casually taking sips from his goblet.

“I’ve come here to offer myself in marriage under the condition this war ends and our territories and strengths are merged.” 

He looked up, eyes scanning over Barry’s for while appearing to be somewhere else.

“But you see, Prince Bartholomew, you might just have lost your trip because,” Leonard drawled while eyeing Barry with the hungry look only a Wolf had, “marriage with your kind is illegal,” He raised a hand to stop Barry from speaking as soon as he opened his mouth, “but I will end the war between Werewolves and Vampires if you offer yourself to me. Similar to marriage. Yet not.” 

“I must advise against it, my Prince.” Cisco intervene before Barry had a chance to formulate an answer.

“Thank you for the advice,” He looked at Cisco standing against the back wall next to Snart’s own secretary then turned back to the King, “I, Prince Bartholomew Allen of Abhartach offer myself to King Leonard Snart of Lycaon.” 

“Well then,” Leonard grinned a grin full of sharp teeth and looked at the moonless sky through the glass ceiling of the dining hall, “We will make this official tonight, my Prince. In the morning we shall see what arrangements will be made for us. The cease-fire is immediate. Let all know Vampires and Werewolves are now in peace and that anyone who’s against it must come directly to me.” 

He stood up with a nod at Barry and went over to his secretary, making sure he had all the information necessary for the cease-fire.

“I’ll see you in two hours, Prince. Make yourself at home. I’m sorry I had to cut dinner short.” 

Without saying anything else he left.


	2. Chapter 2

The one thing Barry had forgotten about Wolves, something he read about more than once but overlooked, was the fact that they were sexual creatures. Sure, Vampires enjoyed sex as much as the next guy and the human tales of Vampires always had them as lustful and mysterious creatures who’d bewitch women into sleeping with them, but when you had eternity to live, sex became something you rarely ever thought about and did in most part to bond and have fun with your partner. 

Barry himself hadn’t had sex since his human wife died. He never met anyone to partner so he never even thought about sex since he was a Baby Fang himself: still full of human emotions, hormones, and thoughts. 

Werewolves claimed, they had sex with whoever they wanted, they talked about it. 

And that was probably what Leonard was coming to Barry’s room for that night: to claim him as his property. To drag him down to the courtyard of the castle and take him right where everyone could witness. 

At least that was what Cisco told him Wolves did.

_ “Dude, for generations they choose a Mate and take them right there in the courtyard of the castle where everyone can see and everyone comes to watch. And they do it every night until the Mate is carrying the first heir. And since you will never carry his pups…”  _

The knock on the door had Barry panicking. He couldn’t take his word back without risking his entire kind for eternity. 

“I’m coming in, Prince.” 

The heavy door opened slowly letting the cold breeze in along with King Leonard. He looked a lot different from earlier: he wore silk pants and a cotton t-shirt, all in navy blue, along with black slippers. 

“Sleep clothes?” Barry asked confused.

“Most of us go to sleep when it’s still dark out, Prince Bartholomew.” He chuckled, closing the door behind himself then took a couple steps in the room. 

“Oh. Sorry.” Barry chuckled awkwardly. It was like every word that came out of his mouth here made him inadequate in some way, almost like a child.

“We must discuss some things. For example the terms of your proposition. You said you were here to offer your hand in marriage in exchange for the end of our little war but since marriage was off the table you offered yourself to me.” He explained. The official tone he had in his voice before was mostly gone now that they were in private but Barry was under the impression the King was still holding on to formalities.

When Barry didn’t talk, he continued.

“So I’ll be taking you up on your offer, Prince Bartholomew. You must move to my castle while I negotiate land with your father-” 

“Maker.” Barry corrected him.

Leonard looked surprised for a split second but nodded before continuing.

“While I negotiate land with your  _ maker. _ You will live here until the merge is complete, however long that takes. Then we must see. Your title will remain as Prince Bartholomew Allen of Abhartach until I have consulted the scrolls on what to do with you. You may refer to me as my King, King Leonard or King in public while I will continue to refer to you with the proper title of Prince or Prince Bartholomew. In private you can call me Len.” 

For the first time, Barry felt like he was talking to the person hiding under the King’s necklace. He was talking to Len now, the man this King was when alone at night (now alone with Barry).

“You can call me Barry.” He said honestly, just on the side of relaxed now. 

Len nodded and closed the distance between them slowly, looking deep in thought. His hands reached for Barry’s hips and his first instinct was to pull away, to scream and hiss and invoke the powers given to him by Darkness, but he caught himself before he could do any of those things. He belonged to the King now. To do as he pleased.

“Barry.” He nodded, the name sounding almost strange coming from someone else’s mouth.

Barry waited to be pushed back. He waited for the powerful Werewolf King to throw him on the bed and rip off his clothes, push himself inside Barry without mercy, drag him out to the courtyard of the castle where all the other Wolves could watch… But none of it happened and the push never came.

“Well, Prince… I will show you your new home first thing after the early meal. Be ready and dressed at four, I will come to take you to the meal and then for a walk.”  He gently caressed Barry’s hips with his thumb then pushed the hem of his shirt up just enough for him to touch Barry’s bare skin.

“Yes, Len.” Barry nodded, wondering if now was the time.

Len pulled back and looked over Barry’s bed, taking in the many books there.

“Werewolf history… Tales of Werewolves… Werewolf culture and anatomy,” He chuckled, shaking his head and sat down on the bed, picking up one of the books, “I’m amazed to see your knowledge of my kind isn’t limited to folklore… Vampire and Human.” 

In the blink of an eye, Barry was sitting on the bed, cross-legged and facing Leonard’s direction, feeling a little too protective over his books.

“These books don’t come close to giving appropriate descriptions of your kind, King.” 

“We are not the vile creatures your kind believes us to be, Barry. Yes, we eat a heart every now and then, some of us go around the human world raping young maidens to make pups and yeah sure we have a long-standing history or brutality towards our own kind and others. But, not even for a second is your kind free of horrors comparable to ours. We’re creatures of the night-” 

“Children of Darkness.” Barry corrected him, frowning.

“You believe in that?” He tilted his head and frowned. Barry wasn’t afraid of this frown even though he knew it was a risk. Not everyone believed in Darkness like Vampires did and Wolves definitely had other deities… Especially the moon.

“You don’t? She made us all.” 

“Darkness has failed me. Never the night.” 

“She still loves you just the same you know?” Barry tried, reaching towards Len but pulled his hand back as soon as he noticed the other flinch.

“I don’t need the love of a God. I have the devotion of a Vampire.” 

  
  
  


Barry woke up with Cisco calling him to. His clothes were already chosen, sitting neatly folded on a chair by the bed while Cisco was sitting at the large bay windows cleaning Barry’s crown.

Sometimes he wondered if the young Druid ever missed the life during regular hours he used to have before meeting Barry.

“King Leonard wants you ready by four. I have taken the liberty of choosing your clothes, my Prince.” 

“Thanks, Cisco.” He half smiled, jumping off the ceiling and landing neatly on the bed, light as a feather. 

He jumped off the bed and stretched, taking a closer look at the selection of clothes for the night: black jeans, a black shirt, and a long coat along with his boots. It looked too casual even to what Barry was used to calling casual.

“What-” 

“Dude, the Wolf King insisted alright.” Cisco rolled his eyes, turning to look at Barry for the first time this morning. Cisco was still mad at him then.

“He did?”

“Said some shit about not wanting you to stand out too much, that your kind still dresses like it’s the 1800s or some shit. Also, what’s up with the ‘your kind’ crap? That sounds racist.” 

Barry laughed and started undressing, trying to hold back the yawns from being up so early. It was definitely not proper to yawn in front of anyone, even his best friend. 

“Okay… And I cannot answer your question about the kind thing. It’s just how everyone talks, Cisco.” 

“Creepy and racist.” 

Barry rolled his eyes and swiftly got the fresh clothes on, stopping in front of Cisco for his crown. Cisco gave it one last look before standing to place it on Barry’s head, “Prince Bartholomew Allen of Abhartach, may this day be productive and plentiful.” 

“Thank you, Cisco.” He smiled, enjoying the weight of the crown on his head again. Cisco was never one for traditions, but he followed every single one involving the crown: he put it on Barry’s head in the morning and took it off at bedtime with the sacred words. He kept the crown safe during the night and he cleaned it whenever it needed to be cleaned. 

Barry didn’t care about traditions but he appreciated this one because Cisco seemed to.

“And, by King’s orders, I must be out before he arrives.” He sighed.

“Wait, what?” Barry stared at him for a second, almost angry at the thought of Cisco leaving him alone.

“Sorry dude, King owns your ass, means if he wants you alone, I gotta leave you alone.” 

“Cisco,” Barry said quickly before he could leave, “Don’t go too far, alright dude?” 

“Alright.” 

  
  


At exactly four pm the door to Barry’s room opened and Leonard walked in, dressed in jeans, a navy blue shirt, and leather jacket, the only thing to remind you that he was the king was his necklace. 

“I’m pleased to see you up already, Prince Bartholomew. Shall we?” Len held out his arm for Barry to hold on to like any true gentleman would and mostly out of courtesy Barry took it.

“King Leonard, must I remind you I cannot be out at this hour?” Barry said before they reached the door, the sun still shining outside making Barry automatically hiss and take a step back. 

He had not considered Len might want to torture him. Werewolves were primarily heterosexual, why would Leonard want Barry for sex after all? He had offered himself to him and Leonard could make him his chew toy if he wanted and there was nothing Barry could do about it. Fun.

“Relax, Prince.” Leonard rolled his eyes and continued walking with Barry.

“My King, please-” 

The second Barry felt the wind on his face instead of the itch of the sun he was quiet. Just then he noticed he had closed his eyes, still walking arm in arm with Leonard. 

Around them were about four other wolves holding umbrellas over them. The kind that guaranteed Barry wouldn’t be burning alive.

“What? Thought I would let you burn to death?” Len rolled his eyes and handed Barry a pair of sunglasses he had hiding in his pocket, “Enjoy the view, Prince.” 

  
  


Barry did enjoy the view. Being a vampire meant he almost never was up during the daytime. The light alone really hurt his eyes. Then there was the fact that he would slowly cook with the sunlight on his skin. But Len seemed to have it all planned to have Barry as comfortable as possible.

Their breakfast was outside. Leonard enjoyed being outside from what Barry could tell. He ate local: most of his fruits and vegetables Leonard took care of himself in his own private garden and Barry thought he was a nice guy, he’d never believe the stories were real if he met him like this.

On the menu today for Barry- unlike Len’s selection of fruits, juice and raw deer- was O positive blood. It wasn’t as fresh as the blood he was used to drinking back home and he knew he’d probably have to get used to it now. He lived here now and Wolves wouldn’t care about his tastes.

“Your fa-  _ maker _ should be here within a few hours,” Len announced after a while of silence between the two.

Barry noticed he kept staring at his cellphone, fingers moving around in what looked like very natural gestures. Wolves were a lot closer to the human world than Vampires so of course they would have those- things. They were the human’s chosen ways of communication during this new century. 

It was odd seeing someone using one of those so naturally.

“He did not sound pleased in his letter, Prince. Sounds like you’ve angered your maker quite a bit.” Len sighed, finally putting the cell phone down to pay attention to Barry. He looked at him with something Barry couldn’t place and focused his attention on eating.

“My maker is probably just annoyed my plan failed.” He answered honestly, reaching for a second serving from the jar. 

“Oh? My Wolves are returning to their homes, no deaths have been registered on either side in the past 12 hours, Prince Bartholomew. How come your plan has failed?” Len didn’t sound honest to Barry’s ears, he sounded mocking and sarcastic and it annoyed Barry to the core at the moment.

“Because my plan was to marry you, not to become your kept Vampire.” 

Len scoffed, looking up from his food for a second before standing up and walking towards Barry. 

The vantage Werewolves had was that they were much stronger than Vampires. Barry’s kind was faster, yes, but not stronger. You can only run from something so strong, outsmart it… and only if they haven’t caught you yet. So when Barry reacts it’s already too late and Len’s grip on his arm is unbreakable. 

“Now, Prince Bartholomew, I would never have you as a kept boy,” He said sarcastically, pulling Barry’s uncovered hand and wrist towards the sun, “You’re my guest.” 

It didn’t burn yet, just itched but Barry had no idea how long it would take until the redness became blisters, he had never been exposed to sunlight before, so he tried to pull his arm back, baring his fangs and letting his eyes glow red at the Wolf, mostly out of instinct than anything else, the instinct to try and be scarier if he couldn’t be stronger. 

He knew he had one last resort in the very last scenario: his fangs. The venom produces wouldn’t hurt Vampires or humans but it could kill Werewolves if the right quantity was used. Very last scenario, because killing the Wolf King would bring more trouble than necessary.

Len stared at Barry’s face for a few more seconds with that ice cold stare before he let go of Barry’s hand and went back to his seat. 

Barry instantly cradled his arm close to his body, pulling the sleeve down to cover the red skin. It stopped itching as soon as it no longer touched the sun and now the already red hand only hurt. 

So torture after all. He was known for being cold and ruthless, ruling for almost a four hundred years at this point. He had killed his own father for the throne. Of course, torture was why he would want Barry around. Werewolves were animals and now Barry had given himself up to one of them. As a chew toy.

“I’m sorry if the blood’s not of your liking. I sent some men for a fresh supply. They should be here for dinner.” Leonard said casually and turned to go back to his seat and turned to his food.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I definitely took my sweet time writing this huh? Ready for some more drama followed by Len being confusing?

Barry was left alone after Leonard gave him the grand tour. He had his usual guards around him now, so he spent most of his early night walking around the castle, looking at the books in the library and appreciating the different plants the Wolves had out in the garden, some he had heard of before and other he would never have imagined in his wildest dreams.

Back in his own castle, Barry always had a busy schedule: studying, talking to the Vampires planning on turning someone, counseling the young and afraid along with their makers… Typical Prince duties while his maker handled the heavy stuff: blood supply, jobs, the war, territory… But here he was a guest for now, with no pressing responsibilities. He had time to spare.

“My mother planted those.”

Barry turned around quickly to see Leonard standing a few feet behind him, watching. Barry’s guards were still posted and there was no sunlight to torture him with so he let himself feel safe for now, though he was surprised the Wolf managed to sneak up on him like that.

“She was human, but I think you already know.” He continued, walking up to Barry slowly, eyes on the flowers.

“I didn’t actually. Roses used to be my wife’s favorites. Women love flowers.”

Barry thought that for a second he could see on Leonard's face that he was surprised at Barry's confession. He was almost sure the wolf wasn't expecting it.

“Oh…. They do. And my mother used to spend hours out here… Taking care of them and the whole garden.”

“Is that why I’ve never heard of her having a title?” Barry asked, curious about Len’s mother more than flowers. He was human for 26 years, he had descendants running around the planet still… It was somehow a topic he felt he could talk about with the other man..

“Wolves are bastards,” He sighed and looked at Barry with a side of his face catching the moonlight, “I’m sorry about this morning. I hope I haven’t hurt you. I just needed to see how you’d react to something like that. As soon as your maker gets here I’ll announce our engagement.”

“What?” Barry blinked confused.

“I’m the King. I make the rules. Our marriage shall happen in three days.” He reached to take Barry’s hand- the one he hadn’t burnt- and looked back at the roses.

Barry took that as a cue to do the same but instead of looking at the flowers he wondered why the other had changed his mind like that. He knew wolves were rather volatile but this was weirdly insane and Barry suspected there was a lot more motive behind all the things happening around him and maybe he was oblivious and naive to most of them after all.

He wished for a second while holding Leonard’s hand that he could talk to Iris about all of this… She had always been better when it came to noticing things between the lines.

  
  
  


Henry arrived about an hour after the flower conversation. Barry and Len were sitting in one of Len’s many meeting rooms going over the laws Len’d have to change for their marriage to be valid in Werewolf law. Barry was still wondering why he had such a sudden change of heart but didn’t dare to ask.

“King Henry Allen of Abhartach.” A voice announced before Barry’s maker walked in the room.

Len and Barry stood up to greet him and Len went first, bowing his head at the other King for a moment, “King Henry, it’s an honor to have you visit us.”

“King Leonard,” Henry replied cordially with the same nod then turned to Barry.

“Maker.” Barry nodded.

“Bartholomew. I have not received a letter from you mentioning anything about the terms of the cease-fire so decided to come here myself, in case it got lost.”

“We’re taking care of some legalities, King Henry. The wedding should be happening in three days.”

“Legalities?” Henry looked over the papers and nodded at Len, finally allowing himself to smile, “I’ll get settled then. Tomorrow we must discuss this new era for our kinds.”

“Indeed we must. The Prince will be plenty busy with planning the wedding tomorrow, we will have enough time.”

Henry went up to Barry and gave him a pat on the shoulder before pulling him in for a tight hug, keeping him close to his chest, “I honestly thought Iris would have to move back to the castle to assume the throne once I’m gone.”

Barry chuckled awkwardly, hugging his maker back in relief of having someone he was so familiar with around him again.

  
  
  


That night Len went to Barry’s room at the same time as the previous day wearing essentially the same clothes, the only difference this time being that Barry was already upside down, almost asleep since he woke up so early today.

“Oh. Didn’t think you’d be asleep, Barry.” Len said, turning his back getting ready to leave.

In a second Barry was down, sitting on the bed against the fluffy pillows.

“Didn’t know you’d come. And you did wake me early.” He yawned without covering his mouth, not caring anymore of what was proper and what wasn’t. He’d soon be marrying the man and Wolves were pretty informal creatures as far as Barry could see so he wouldn’t think Leonard would feel outraged at the act.

Being seen by someone other than Cisco without his crown was still weird, future husband or not.

“Once we get married your title will be King Bartholomew Allen of Abhartach and Lycaon. We’ve discussed the long version as well.”

“We?” Barry frowned.

Len offered him a half smile before fully closing the door behind himself and walking up to the bed where Barry was almost being swallowed by the fluffy  pillows he didn’t need, “The council, your father and I.”

“What council?” Barry tilted his head, sleep was either clogging his mind or people were hiding things from him.

“Who do you think gives people titles? When you become: King Bartholomew Allen of Abhartach and Lycaon, husband of Werewolf King Leonard Snart of Lycaon, King of the unified territories of Abhartach and Lycaon after our honeymoon you’ll get to be introduced to all the boring legal stuff like the council.”

“That title will be a mouthful.” Barry smiled, shaking his head at the thought. He honestly thought half of that was so unnecessary...

“And that’s still without the lineage crap,” Len laughed, shaking his head and laid back on the bed, “Son of so and so, heir of so… Can’t we just have an easier title? Save us a lot of ink and a lot of time.”

“Time is something we have to spare, Len,” Barry answered without thinking, surprised to be seeing Len laugh for the first time.

He had known Leonard for centuries, spent a week in his castle once but never in his life did he see the other man laugh. It was beautiful in a weird way. He had seen Leonard grin before which was the embodiment of a wolfish grin but this laugh? It was so human it almost broke Barry’s heart. He probably had his mother’s laugh.

“Indeed... But not when it comes to the wedding. We need to talk about the wedding… Decor, cake, food, guests, photographer, band or DJ…”

“We should just have the ceremony, we don’t need a party. This is just business.”

“Right,” Len nodded and turned to Barry, “well then we must talk about what happens after the wedding. And guests, of course.”

“I’ll have the guest list ready in the morning. After the wedding-”

“You’ll move into my room. We shall share a bed like a married couple. About the consummation-”

“Look, I know you have traditions okay? But it doesn’t make sense with me-”

“Your King is talking,” Len cut in and glared at Barry. Not angry, not mad, clearly joking with the interruption, “to address your worry, I have banned that tradition long before you showed up offering yourself to me.”

Barry nodded and was about to say something when Len continued.

“You’ll be my King, my equal. Everything between us will be private. We will even be able to walk around the garden with no one listening to our conversations.” He offered Barry a small smile.

“You did not finish talking about-”

“We can talk about it some other time.” Len nodded.

“You really must stop interrupting me.” Barry sighed but smiled back at Len.

“So you want just the ceremony? No… Party? No first dance, toast or cake? Really?”

“This is not about that, Len… This is about uniting forces and making sure we are ready for war when it comes.”

Barry couldn’t tell what emotion he saw on Len’s face at the moment. He really hoped to one day be able to read his face with ease. Len would be his husband and partner, they’d rule both their kinds together soon and they had to work smoothly, be able to know what the other was thinking, work as a unity.

“I’m giving you the peace, my castle and my servants. All that is mine will be yours. All I’m asking for is a cake, a dance and a toast.”

“I’m giving you just as much-”

“I know you hate when I interrupt you- but you’re not. Your fath- _maker_ ,” He cleared his throat and stood up, the icy blue eyes turning yellow by the second, “he will still be a King, have his authority over ours most likely since he’s older. You don’t have to share anything with me but your goodwill and perfect little-polished vampire smile, Bartholomew. The least you can do is give me what I want. I’m the one compromising here.”

For the second time, Barry felt scared of him. This marriage was probably going to be dangerous for him and he didn’t consider his mental health going into all this: he always did what he had to do for his people and always would, it was what his maker taught him to do. Now it entailed putting himself through a Wolf’s temper tantrums.

Wolves were animals whether they like it or not.

“It’s the moon,” Len apologized after a few seconds to calm himself down, “our wedding will be one night before the full moon so you’ll see first hand what it’s like… So if you have any questions about it… Books are great but don’t prepare anyone for the real deal.”

“Is it always this way with the mood swings? Because I don’t find being tortured because you can’t control your own anger fun.”

Barry thought he saw guilt for a second on his eyes.

“I’m truly sorry about the burn, Prince. I can’t imagine what it feels like. But answering your question, not always,” He rolled his eyes and laid back on the bed then turned to look at Barry, “it’s the last month of the mating season and I don’t have a mate so a lot of bottled up energy right now.”

For the first time in Barry’s recent memory, he saw a person blush. Sure, his friend Cisco would turn red sometimes just like any other creature who lived around him and had a pulse, but there was something different about seeing someone blush from embarrassment like Barry remembered young maidens doing during courtship when he was a boy.

“It’s not something you will have to worry, Prince,” Len assured him before Barry could say anything else, most likely not understanding Barry’s face either.

_This was courtship. The conversation in the garden, the talks before bed… Barry was being courted._

“Our relationship will not be of any sexual manner unless we both feel it’s the right thing. As you said, this is just business… and there is really no point in us having sex”

“But is it true? That Wolves do it different from other kinds?” He couldn’t help but ask, leaning forward on his elbows to be closer to Len’s face in a very childlike way.

He thought for a second how bad he was at this and wondered how he even managed to get married in the first place.

“Hm… We have certain anatomic details that vary, yes. But I think when it comes down to it all kinds do it the same way.”

“Not actually,” Barry chuckled, running his fingers through his hair, “Many species are actually pretty incompatible. Take Faires for example they have these really specific genitals and for most species, it is weird and complicated but hey it’s their way and still makes them incompatible with everyone else. Demons? Who knows how those things work. Jinn are also weird,” he quickly added “I mean, for us with “standard genitalia”.”

“Standard-“

Barry nodded quickly, taking the opportunity to cut Len off this time, “you know, Vampires, humans, Wolves, Seers… Standard means that more species have them in common. Which makes it possible to have people like you, born of a human yet still a Wolf and human Seers and stuff…”

“For a creature who claims not to feel the need for it, you sure know a lot about sex, Prince Barry,” Len smirked teasingly, turning on his side so now they were both rather close on the gigantic bed.

“I would like to bring to your attention you did not interrupt me, so thank you, King Len,” He chuckled, “and I suppose I just read a lot. I have time, that is certain. Also curiosity.”

“Vampires and their time,” He rolled his eyes, “your concept of immortality is… Really something.”

“What do you mean?”

“Vampires think they can really live forever… When in truth no one actually can.”

“Death will come one day I suppose… and then who knows what happens but… we do live a long long time… Wolves too.”

“Yeah… I suppose our lifestyle makes us think we're mortal,” He sighed and laid on his back facing the spot on the ceiling Barry slept on, “Vampires are a lot less… active than us.”

“Well… We are pretty lazy, you can say it.”

There was silence for a few seconds and Barry wondered if Len would simply get up and walk out, which only surprised him when he didn't.

“Can you remember your human life?”

Barry sat up almost instantly, the super speed in him simply taking charge of the movement before he could even process it.

Barry absolutely could remember his human life. He remembered his wife, every single one of his children's births and small squishy faces as babies then toddlers and the ones that made it into their adult years and everything else. He remembered his wife's death, his daughter crying and his son not being there and he remembered their home… just didn't let himself think about it.

“Sorry,” Len said once Barry hadn't replied in a few seconds, “I shouldn't intrude.”

“It's in the past now… There isn't much to talk about.”

“When were you born?” Barry thought he heard a slight curiosity in Len's voice and smiled at that. It warmed up his dead heart.

“1602? Maybe 04… I'm not quite sure…”

“Wow,” Len huffed and sat up too, hand landing on Barry's lower back hesitantly, “You are old.”

That made Barry laugh. He looked younger than Len, that was without question but hearing his actual age out loud was probably comical to the Wolf.

“Not really… It's complicated.”

“The oldest Prince I ever met-”

“Actually my Maker's maker was the oldest Prince in Vampire history, taking throne at the tender age of 1789,” He smiled and looked at Len, leaning back just slightly to feel the other's touch on his lower back.

“What happens to the King?”

“Most resign…” he shrugged, “My maker had plans for me to take over in 600 years give or take… but with the wedding and all I think things might change.”

“Vampire Kings retire…” he said slowly, not really to Barry but more to himself, “Can your kind be any more boring?”

“Excuse you?” Barry chuckled, fake mad.

“You are excused,” Len teased, “vampires are the accounts of this land and no one can convince me otherwise.”

“We _are_ good at maths and science,” he joked.

They both laughed for a moment and Barry laid back down on the bed, Len's hand still on his lower back. He was tired, the King had been asking him to wake up way too early.

“Chocolate cake,” Len said out of nowhere, turning to wrap his free arm fully around Barry's waist now, over his stomach, “I'll dress up and you can wear what is considered proper for your kind. The blood for the party should be arriving and I'll see about the fresh supply. After that, I'll take care of the legal boring stuff… And then I'll have to worry about an heir, which you cannot provide.”

“So observant, my King” Barry teased sleepily.

“My people won't be too happy with you, Barry. I'll have my most trusted guard with you at all times after our wedding, at least for the first few decades.”

“Can't I have my own guards?”

“Your father and I fear… unhappiness from both sides.”

“You mean retaliation. I'm an adult, Len. And he's my maker.”

“Sorry… I tend to forget you just look young. And yes, retaliation is the word. Hard times are ahead and we should be preparing for a civil war at some point…”

“I wish people would just stop fighting…”

Len was quiet for a while and Barry started drifting off to sleep without really meaning to, moments like this reminding him he didn't have the time on Earth to not need as much sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not gonna promise another chapter until at least the 16th because that's when I finally start summer vacation and I plan on finishing this before going back to work. I'm currently reworking the next chapter (which by the way it's writing itself). I noticed how this whole thing has a lot of dialogue and realized that's just Barry because writing from Len's perspective brings out a lot more thought for some reason. I suppose Barry's always a character I write as someone who won't focus.  
> I also might start working on a podfic soon? Would anyone wanna listen to that? Are those a thing in this fandom? Anyway have a great December everyone and make the most of this magical month.


	4. Chapter 4

Barry took his time planning the wedding as much as he could. Yes, the entire thing took almost no time to plan and he did drag it out just to make sure he had something to do while the kings excluded him from all their secret meetings. And yes, Len did let Barry know everything they were talking about during their courtship sessions at night but still, it was quickly getting him fed up.

Something he was enjoying more than he could have imagined he would be the actual wedding planning which Leonard insisted on the two of them doing together as much as possible. Barry had insisted the first few times that they kept it to a minimum with just the ceremony but Len was quick to turn him around and convince him the planning would be great for them to get to know each other better.

And it was.

Leonard had this weird almost triple personality which worried and amazed Barry. While they were alone with no one but the guards around he was this cordial King who'd talk about the past and explain things to Barry, when they were in front of others he was rougher, colder and harder around the edges, always making sure he was the biggest authority in the room and that everyone else remembered it. And then there was that guy who'd go to Barry's bedroom at night and talk for hours about life and books and make dumb puns and not think Barry was weird for having interesting hobbies.

Barry did like Len better but Leonard and King Leonard were also parts of his future husband, parts he'd have to put up with for forever.

"After the wedding, we'll return to our room and be able to enjoy the traditional honeymoon period however we want. I am looking forward to the little time off this will give me, if I'm quite honest, " Len turned to look at Barry, the quick movements of his hands as he wrote something down on his laptop stopping, "of course we won't be able to leave for a proper honeymoon but we have years ahead of us for that sort of thing."

Barry wasn't even pretending to read anymore, the anxiety of the coming day running through his head. He was sure Len had many of the details already figured out with his maker, he'd never doubt the Kings out of simple anxiety, yet he couldn't stop thinking that maybe he should be taking more control of the situation.

"I take you've properly secured the glass?"

"Of course. I don't want you to burn to death on our first day as a couple," Len chuckled and looked back down to the keyboard, "or ever"

"Right... And what about-"

"Crowns are being forged as we speak, the thrones have been finished this morning. All glass in the castle has received the proper care. For now, we have secured a few sources of blood for your meals. As I said, worry only about the wedding planning."

Barry could have sworn Mick Rory was covering his laugh with a cough and since he had enough time while Len wasn't around to get to know his future guard better, he would never put that sort of behavior past the man.

"Laugh all you want, Mick" Len added, not even looking up from the glowing screen, "Barry is just showing one of the great qualities that will make him a great King."

Barry looked back down to the book on his lap, eyes looking over the words but never quite letting them sink in.

  


"Guests should be arriving at 12," Cisco read it out to Barry while he changed into his sleeping clothes, always taking his time to enjoy the freedom they gave him, "You should be ready with King Leonard at 1 so you might want to go to sleep as soon as you can... The ceremony will begin at the scheduled 8 pm and the party should be starting at 10 after vows and signing and all that fun jazz. Which means that any time after 10 your presence and King Leonard's won't be expected anymore-"

"Mick will be the main guard at our door, we'll have a week just for ourselves..." Barry sighed, "I know all of this by heart, Cisco."

"I know... Just making sure it's acceptable to your standards Barry... Because I still don't trust that wolf to treat you the way you deserve..."

"If you weren't Barry's closest friend I would throw you in a dungeon for doubting your King," Leonard's voice sounded from the door which Barry had been too distracted to even notice an opening.

"Lucky me you're not yet my king," Cisco looked at Barry and took his crown carefully in hands, "I'll be retreating to my quarters, my Prince. May Darkness protect you on this wonderful night."

Barry barely had time to reply before Cisco had retreated to his own chambers with the crown.

"I can smell how anxious you are," Len said as he gently closed the door behind him and turned the key to make sure it was just the two of them, "it's not a great smell, Barry."

"I'm not anxious, just thinking things over-"

"And over, and over, and over and over," Len added with an eye roll, "honestly, I've been telling you all day this will go smoothly-"

"And I've been telling you for days to stop interrupting me every three sentences-"

"Where would the fun in that be?" He smirked.

Barry let out a frustrated groan and using his speed took his favorite sleeping spot on the ceiling, "I'll sleep here tonight if you don't mind. Would help prepare me for the day."

"Of course," Len nodded and unceremoniously  flopped down on the nest of pillows Barry would never admit to have prepared just for the wolf.

"I'm also anxious you know? It's my wedding too and I have to say...A lot of the blame will be on me if anything goes wrong... We're marrying on my land under my rules... So it's not just you."

"Eobard is probably on his way here right this second-"

"I have made provisions to ensure Eobard won't be left alone for even a second. Your maker and I have. We both know how much of a threat he is to all of this and the last thing we want is for that Demon to get a chance to ruin everything."

"We still have to worry about him after the wedding... And it's almost certain he'll make a move on the kingdom while we are finishing the merge-"

"We have the same concerns, Barry. And I promise you, once our honeymoon ends we'll both sit and discuss in depth our plans for security and measures in case a war actually happens."

Barry jumped down from his spot and landed on the bed gracefully like a feather right next to Leonard. He touched the other man's face gently, letting this familiar little act they had been doing for the past few nights keep flowing.

Leonard's right hand didn't take long at all to find Barry's hip while this other simply rested on his own chest, still facing the ceiling as he had been before.

"All of this sounds like it's more trouble than it's worth..."

"Right now it is," Len sighed, "not in the long run but right now it is."

"Just remember you're not alone in this okay? I am aware you have a reputation to maintain and years of experience but I have been trained as a Prince to one day become a King and I will be your partner, Len."

Len let his head turn to face Barry and his body soon followed, both on their side facing each other in the dimly lit room. And he had to admit this was somewhat romantic, probably the most romance they had up until this point.

"We haven't had time to talk about consummation... Which will have to occur for the validation of the wedding..."

"I read it," Barry sighed, "no loophole for that one huh?"

Len offered a crooked smile, gentle yet sad at the same time, "I really think we should discuss this, Barry."

"The sooner we get it over with, the sooner we will have a fully valid wedding. So yeah.

.I think we should handle this on the first night."

"And how should we "handle it"?"

"We'll see when the mood strikes," Barry tried to tease, the air feeling heavy with all the implications this conversation brought.

Len knew well about Barry's basically inexistent sexual drive and Barry was also well aware of consummation rules in both their religions, rules they would not be able to ignore if they wanted this marriage to bring them actual good luck. Len wasn't a superstitious person but Barry could tell this kind of superstitions always held a 'what if' with him.

"Barry, the mood probably won't strike," He sighed, "and I don't want you to force yourself into this. I don't want to rape you."

"I know," Barry closed his eyes, honestly hoping Len would still hold on to his morals when the time came, "I will say stop if I need it and you'll stop and we'll be fine."

Barry didn't dare open his eyes even as he felt the other's breath getting closer and closer.

"I would honestly love having you naked on my bed, Barry. On our bed, hear you, feel you... Even if we don't go all the way."

Barry's eyes snapped open in surprise at the sudden change in conversation and Barry was about to ask when he realized what Leonard was doing was simply testing the waters, seeing how far they'd both be comfortable in going without the pressure of finalizing the last detail of the wedding. Or maybe that was just Barry's hopeful thinking.

"We've never even kissed, Len."

"I'd like to if you'd let me," he said already moving to close the centimeter between their lips and Barry didn't pull back.

The sensation was weirdly gentle and satisfying. Leonard's lips felt soft and warm against Barry's own cold lips. He also didn't do much at first, letting their lips softly connect for what felt like ages until his hand on Barry's hip gently tightened its grip and pulled the vampire's body flush against his own.

Barry gasped in surprise at feeling Len already hard between them and got a short chuckle from the man in response. Experimentation indeed.

"My apologies, Prince," He sounded overly formal which usually meant he was either mocking Barry or being very serious, "I supposed the winter's effect is still very present."

"Of course," Barry decided to tease to make sure Len knew this was still okay, "your body wants you to mate."

"The gorgeous man in bed with me also plays a role on the... biological response."

"I am glad," Barry chuckled and this time made the move to kiss Len, the hand on his cheek gently sliding to the back of Leonard's neck.

Kissing was okay, Barry marked down on his mental list of okay things. Feeling Len's cock was also okay even if it didn't have the effect Barry had expected. He didn't take long to add certain touches to his list, and even Leonard's hips rocking against him almost an hour later didn't make it into the not okay list because even if Barry's body didn't quite show interest in what was happening, he was actually enjoying it.

He definitely enjoyed the soft gasps Len tried to hide in his neck when a particular movement of Barry's hips felt good.

Yet their pants still remained on some sort of unspoken agreement that anything further could wait one more night.

Barry was surprised when Leonard got up and pressed a deep kiss to Barry's temple before disappearing into the bathroom.

  
  


Leonard realized that waking up before Cisco even arrived in the room meant he woke up way too early, which wasn't fair after the incredible orgasm he had last night thanks to Barry.

He didn't even try to hide the smile on his face when he felt the vampire's cold body shift next to him on the bed, his pale naked chest barely covered by the sheets that somehow ended up around him.

They had tested their communication last night, verbal and non verbal and Len knew it was probably his post-orgasmic happiness talking but maybe, just maybe all of this would end well and Len would finally have someone in his life in who he could trust fully with everything like he had with his sister so many years ago.

The sex part of the marriage still worried him but it was a worry he knew would probably be settled by the time the next sun decided to rise.

All he had to worry about today was smiling, saying the right words, cutting a cake, dancing and not dragging Barry's body to their room where they could finally be alone.

He was glad he at least enjoyed Barry's company just in case the romantic part of the marriage ended up not working.

Something inside Len ached whenever he thought that maybe, just maybe the marriage wouldn’t work out the way he wanted it to and that they could end up like nothing but partners. That idea drove him to an extra level of worry he would never admit to.

At least he had Barry’s devotion, which would always be a bonus but not something he would exploit. Len didn’t think he could exploit that sort of thing and still be able to sleep at night.

His mind wandered back to James, the young vampire his father had managed to snag. The newborn had to watch his maker get slaughtered by wolves and in his trauma didn’t think twice before devoting himself to King Snart. Biggest mistake.

Vampires would go to hell and back if asked by someone with enough of a relationship to pass it off as a simple request, they were perfect to control because they didn’t feel mortal like Wolves and most other species, which was something they had in common with Demons. They were indestructible but felt like they were and that was enough to trigger some loyalty response in them like guard dogs. Len could have Barry overthrow his own father without much asking if he wanted to.

But looking at the young man on his bed, the perfect skin, the soft look to his face and the way he always seemed to sleep with at least one part of his body touching Len, he felt like he had no choice but to be loyal to him as he would be to Len.

The devotion of a vampire, as his father used to say, is way more powerful than any made up entity of the night. And Len wanted to prove that the loyalty of a wolf was to be compared.

“Shhh... Don’t think so loud, I’m trying to sleep over here...” Barry joked as he gently moved, sleep slowly leaving his body.

“Well good morning to you too, future King,” Len teased, taking the opportunity to wrap his arms around the other man from behind and place a kiss to the back of his shoulder, “we are getting married today.”

"Married? Oh, I did not remember that fact," Barry said sarcastically and turned to face Leonard on the bed, sleep still visible over his face, "should you be here?"

"I'm the King. I do what I want," he chuckled and pulled back, "I should probably go get dressed and have our breakfast served before guests start arriving."

"It's too early..." He whined.

"You vamps take the whole creature of the night thing very seriously, huh?"

"The sun could literally kill us," he sighed, "which you are aware."

If that hadn't been a mention of Len's previous little showing off a few days ago, he had no idea what that was in reference of.

He would bet money that Barry was still thinking about that.

Fucking vampires who don't forget.

"I have apologized for the futile display of power, haven't I, Prince?"

He barely had time to dodge the pillow flying at his head and though he couldn't see when Barry left his arms or had the time to get the pillow and distance to throw it at him he was sure the boy was smiling despite the groaning sounds.

"I absolutely hate when you mock me like that!"

"I am not mocking you, Prince. I am in fact offering my most sincere apologies for causing you physical harm-"

This pillow he wasn't able to dodge.

When did the two get so comfortable around each other?

"I have a wedding to prepare for and so do you. So I would suggest you go make sure breakfast will be waiting for us or whatever kingly duties you have to fulfill at a time where the sun is still up"

"I will but not because you told me to," he rolled his eyes and got up, deciding whether or not he should try for another kiss, "in fact, there are things I should be doing. Once you're decent, meet me in the kitchen and we can eat then walk together to greet our guests."

Barry was back on the bed in the blink of an eye, his sleep shirt suddenly back on.

Len had to remind himself that this boy was actually a grown man who was also a vampire, one who could absolutely kill Len if he wanted to and that this whole couple act was probably not more than that.

Yet he still couldn't wait to have that pretty face in bed with him.

"I meant your crown."

"Cisco should bring it at any moment, don't you wanna-"

"Mick will be picking you up with an umbrella in twenty minutes. Get Cisco to hurry up."

Len put his shirt back on, stretching happily then checked his phone before leaving the room without paying much attention to Barry's complaints about Len cutting him off yet again.

  
  


Barry was used to the dull routine of his castle. All the time in the world meant things were really slow in there even though everyone could run really fast (not as fast as Barry could but pretty fast). Waking up was a slow process, Cisco would bring him his crown, he'd go down for breakfast with his father and sister when she was still living in the castle but most days he'd go to his library and have his breakfast delivered while he focused on a good book. He'd study, handle any affairs his maker threw his way and that was pretty much all he did in a day. Servants were barely seen except for guards and all felt almost dead.

Not here.

Len's castle had always been very different from his own, people walking around doing things, guards and servants and people from the village (the gardener, the baker, all passing through with some job in the castle). This morning was much more insane than any other and Barry knew as soon as he opened the door of his bedroom, crown on his head and Cisco long gone to handle the last details of Barry's wedding gift to Len.

"I'm keepin' a special eye on ya today," Mick told Barry while opening the dark umbrella that would protect him from the sun until he was safe in the castle, "too many people runnin' around and doing stuff. King wants me to secure ya."

"Noted, Mr. Rory," Barry sighed and watched as a few women ran around in the sun getting the flowers in the direction of the main ballroom where the ceremony would be held.

Barry also noticed a small gathering of children outside in the yard and even some fully shifted running around or chasing their own tails. Barry couldn't remember seeing little Wolves before and much less a child in what felt like forever.

Mick didn't talk much. Len had handpicked the man to be Barry's main guard because he was his most trusted man for the job or something similar. Barry had to ask Len about Mick at some point to get the full story.

"Guests will be arriving soon! Find me more decorators!" A woman practically roared from somewhere in the castle and the closer he got to the kitchen more he realized it was coming from it.

People kept running in and out of the spacious room, one nearly bumping into Mick.

"The last shipment of flowers is arriving."

"Your suits are ready, should they be in your rooms or in the chambers by the ballroom?"

"The children are bored and I believe hungry, My King."

"We don't have the shade of burgundy Prince Allen wants, King Snart."

As soon as Len noticed Barry standing in the doorway he politely asked everyone to leave and ask Cisco if they had any doubts about the wedding and that the chef should prepare snacks for the children.

"I hope you appreciate O negative," Len smirked once the last servant left the room.

"Your servants sure are running around this morning, more than I've ever seen them," Barry commented taking a seat across from Len on the small kitchen table set for two.

"I've hired them for the wedding preparations, they are not my servants, Prince Allen."

"I've also noticed children today..." He said casually, sipping his breakfast.

"The pups, yes. The people I've hired have children and it wouldn't be right to not let them bring them here since they'll be working for a long time. Besides, we have enough room for the pups to run around."

"Haven't seen children in a long time, King."

"They are a blessing and a curse, Prince Allen."

  
  



	5. Chapter 5

Barry hated the moves he had to go through that morning. He enjoyed more than anything being around people and meeting new people… Just not people he never really met. 

The first one to arrive was Eobard Thawne the feared Demon King. Barry remembered the first time he ever saw the man, how he felt so uneasy to be around and the way he looked at Barry… And apparently, it wasn’t in Barry’s head judging by how close Mick got when Barry thought he saw that look on his face.

“Prince Bartholomew… King Leonard… I felt honored when the invitation arrived. Definitely, a wedding to be remembered in history. I must admit I was also surprised by the intentions behind it-”

“I am sure he can discuss it later,” Len cut in, “we have a busy schedule and you seem to be holding the line, King Thawne.” 

Barry never thought he’d feel so happy at Len for cutting someone off like that, and going off the small smile Barry got, Len knew exactly what he was doing. 

Yeah, this wedding wouldn’t be too bad.

The Fairy Royal family came next and Barry had to keep his mind straight. He wasn’t a curious prince anymore who could just ask things and break protocol, so even though he really wanted to ask why and how they managed what they did with their magic and shapeshifting, he would have to leave it for another time.

Druids were next, then the Tree People arrived and Barry could tell Len was annoyed at what it did to his floors. They were like that for about an hour, greeting lesser rulers after the Royals, mostly Wolves who worked for Len on the administration level of things, some vampires his maker had insisted on inviting…

And then there she was. 

“Royalty should not be late, dear sister,” Barry teased, keeping proper posture. Iris’ husband was standing a few feet behind her like he should, dressed in clothes that matched her travel clothes as they should. Barry would judge them to be a proper couple if he didn’t know them. Personally.

“Human traffic is a nightmare,” she laughed and wrapped her arms tightly around Barry. 

He hugged her back even though he could feel Mick behind him ready to attack. 

“I can see you’ve missed home,” he teased, shaking hands with Eddie now that he had the chance, “should return. Things will be different now.”

Judging by her face she didn’t feel like talking about it right now. Which meant she wasn’t really coming back, which meant Barry was overstepping. 

After a while, the people at the door announced there was no one else to come and that the grooms should get ready for the wedding. 

“Is that really all?” Len asked with a look Barry had seen before but couldn’t yet understand as one specific emotion.

“That is all, My King.” 

Mick had Barry on his way to get ready before he even could ask Leonard who wasn’t there yet.

  
  
  


The thing about Barry’s suit was how ordinary it looked. Vampires traditionally married in black and red- a pledge to Darkness and their beloved- so the three-piece suit looked just perfect on him: too perfect when he thought about it. Barry wasn’t marrying his beloved, no matter how much he wished he was.

He wished he spent days getting this suit tailored instead of just one day, wished the details in satin had a more repetitive pattern. He wished he had time to ask Leonard what he would wear so they could match even if just cufflinks. 

“I like the ruby,” Cisco offered while fixing Barry’s vest for what felt like the thousandth time, “and I know he’s probably gonna wear sapphires so you two will look good up there.” 

“I shouldn’t be wearing red…” 

“It’s your color, Prince” Cisco sighed and checked Barry’s tie one more time before the knock on the door let them know it was time.

  
  
  


Len wished Mick was there. He pulled his blazer closer around himself, doing up the buttons, again and again, unsure if that particular suit had been the right choice. Black for Barry.

If Mick was there he would tell Len the honest truth but Mick was standing guard outside Barry’s door because he was the only person he trusted for that kind of job. 

“Looks like someone needs a female touch before getting married,” a familiar voice teased just as he heard the door click closed.

“Thought you weren’t coming, Lisa.”

“Wouldn’t miss this disaster for the world,” she chuckled.

“Thanks for the support,” he laughed and turned to look at her, arms slightly open showing off the suit.

“This Prince must be one nice piece of ass.” 

  
  
  


The night had fallen beautifully by the time they reached the main ballroom where the ceremony would be held and Barry couldn’t look away when he saw all their planning right there in front of him, the reds, whites and blues of the tapestry and flowers, the moon on the floor made out of sand was a Werewolf tradition Len had insisted on and now Barry knew why. 

Because it looked simply divine, almost as if this wedding was meant to happen- and it gave him hope.

“You look beautiful,” Len whispered as they made their way carefully past the flower small open space in the circle of people all sitting there to watch them and stepped inside the sand moon.

“You too,” he whispered back and looked into Len’s eyes.

The clergyman started speaking as soon as the room was absolutely silent and the familiar motions of a vampire wedding simply flowed- ribbons and flowers wrapped around their hands and wrists, binding them together for the duration of the ceremony. 

They switched places, shared the wine and finally untangled their hands for the crown ceremony, a part of royal weddings Barry always thought was cool: you have your spouse’s crown forged and put it on each other’s head as a symbol of partnership and love.

In regular weddings that switched for a bracelet. And today Barry’s getting a crown and Leonard’s getting a necklace made out of one of Barry’s favorite stones- the ice ruby- one of the rarest stones as far as Barry knew, something not even humans had heard of before.

It all went smoothly and Len took his hand, turning to the people there watching and waited for their cue.

“I now introduce you Werewolf King Leonard Allen Snart of Lycaon and  Abhartach and King Bartholomew Allen Snart of Abhartach and Lycaon” 

Barry tried his best not to laugh at the long titles, knowing it wasn’t half of it just yet and he could tell Leonard was doing the same even though the polite and serious look on his face indicated otherwise.

  
  
  


The dining hall was full in a way Barry never thought possible. At the back end of the room right in the middle was their table, just Len and Barry sitting side by side overlooking everything and everyone. The rest of the tables were round and the first few tables, the ones closest to them were for family and close friends only. They really weren’t that full.

Barry thought for a second while watching the waiters serving the food, if this sort of thing would happen with humans. He remembered lavish parties filled with people, he remembered families used to be so close and they didn’t even live that long to build those kinds of bonds.

Maybe being royalty made it all different or maybe time pushed people away more than anything else.

The last people to get their plates were Len and Barry and they were the first ones to lift the lid. Wolves and other species were getting lamb, slight variations in the methods of cooking depending on the specie’s diet, while vampires were getting good old blood. Served in a soup plate.

Len and Barry were supposed to take the first bite so everyone could start eating.

“Just a little longer and then I can show you our room,” Len said after a while, sipping his wine casually.

“So I assume the room is ready?” 

“Not quite. Still needs decor and a personal touch here and there but mostly, it is. The windows are tinted so we shouldn’t have to worry about the sun coming in in the mornings. Did you enjoy the ceremony?” 

If Barry didn’t know better he would say Len was rambling.

“It was actually beautiful,” he chuckled, “but I can barely wait for some privacy. Feels like I haven’t been able to show real emotion in hours.” 

Len’s eyes lit up for a second and he nodded slowly, letting his lips curl up just barely in what was probably the biggest smile he’s ever shown publicly.

“I just want to change into something comfortable and curl up with a good book,” he picked at the food on his plate for a second then looked at Barry, “and you, of course.” 

  
  


They ate, they smiled and they danced for what felt like forever but wasn’t even that long. Barry had a chance to talk to his father in private, Cisco said he’d do his best to keep an eye on Len as Barry’s best friend, Mick Rory even seemed to be having fun with the beers he seemed to drink like water. 

And then finally it was time to open the ballroom which meant Len and Barry were finally free to go and relax, stretch and in any other normal marriage, have sex. 

Barry didn’t know he could be excited and nervous at the same time.

“I will apologize upfront,” Len said as they sneaked out of the party and up the stairs to what Barry assumed was their room, “I’ve been busy with the party and all… Barely had time to get the room ready.” 

“It’s okay,” Barry shrugged, figuring it would simply be a regular bedroom without much personality much like the guest ones he had back in his own castle- his father’s castle now.

And oh was he wrong. Just when the door opened it hit him that Leonard was a werewolf and they had instincts, instincts which included things like mating and of course: a den. 

The room was dark just like Barry liked, the few candles around the room not being enough to hurt his like unlike the rest of the castle. The bed was huge and even though he wasn’t much for sleeping vertically Barry felt drawn to it because it just looked  _ comfortable. _ There were some fruits by the bed, probably for Len and most of Barry’s things were there already. 

It also smelled good, clean and new yet like Len which let Barry know the other had personally tended to the room in some extent if not fully.

Barry felt special then, wanted. 

“Wow… This is really nice,” he managed to say realizing the silence had probably dragged for too long, “all of this for us?”

“I wanted to impress you,” Len chuckled and closed the door behind them, blocking out the rest of the noise from the party, “I’m not all bad.” 

“This is really nice,” he turned to look at Len- his husband- and knew he’d be blushing if it was still possible, “thank you.”

If this was what life had in store for him, a werewolf filled with pride right next to him for the rest of eternity, he wouldn’t mind it at all. 

“I’m going to take a bath, wanna join?” Len asked already taking his clothes off, making his way to one of the other two doors in the room, “I have bath bombs.” 

“Bath what?” Barry raised one eyebrow and slid his jacket off, leaving it neatly by the foot of the bed.

“Just join me,” Len rolled his eyes with a chuckle, “and I’m taking you to visit the human world soon.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This. Chapter.  
> This one chapter has been kicking me so hard for over a month and I was only able to finish it hungover at 8am on a Sunday so yay me? I hope you guys enjoy this wedding as much as I did because all the thought I had to put into it is probably why this one single chapter took so long.  
> Did I mention I'm really happy this chapter's done? Because I am. Enjoy!


	6. Chapter 6

A bathbomb, Barry learned, was one of the many things Len had from the human world. You put it in the bathtub and it fizzled until the water turned a really unnatural shade of blue with some bubbles and a nice fruity smell. They came in many different colors and Len really enjoyed them.

“I’ll take you to the human world soon so you can see all the amazing things you’re missing out on by living in that constant vampire limbo,” Len said as he undressed while Barry’s attention was mostly kept on the colorful water.

“It’s not a limbo… We’re actually pretty happy just-”

“Just existing,” Len cut in with a smirk and got in the tub, one hand out in an invitation for Barry to join him, “you haven’t lived in years, I can tell.” 

Barry rolled his eyes and got the rest of his clothes off before getting in the tub with Len on the opposite end, still a certain guarded distance between them. 

Like they hadn’t been kissing the night before.

“Vampires have a different view when-”

“Stop that,” Len rolled his eyes and Barry wondered if there was anything else behind the teasing, “Vampires can enjoy life too. There’s a whole lot of things you’ve been kept away from, beautiful places and interesting people and culture and all because some dude a few hundred thousand years ago said vampires have to live like a community of hermits?” 

There was definitely something behind Len’s teasing. 

“Our biggest problem is the sun,” Barry tried to defend it one last time and avoided thinking why he even was doing it, he knew he couldn’t win an argument against Len and wasn’t actually sure he wanted to win this one. 

Since when did he want to be saved?

“Keep telling yourself that,” Len chuckled and dropped the subject.

The silence after that slowly turned awkward, at least for Barry. He kept trying to read Len, understand what went on in his head whenever he was silent like this, eyes on the edge of the tub, clearly deep in thought. In Barry’s head he figured realization was hitting him that this was his  _ husband _ in a bathtub with him, a vampire husband from a politically motivated wedding with more complications than anything else in short term goals. 

Because that’s what Barry was thinking about, mostly whenever he didn’t have Len’s voice in his ears sounding all smug and smooth. 

Barry didn’t expect Len to move so suddenly and top of him and kiss him, having Barry locked in place without barely even touching him, his body towering over Barry just enough so he was still under water. 

Len’s lips felt so nice Barry actually forgot to protest the sudden movements. 

“Clearly neither of us know what to do right now,” Len chuckled once he pulled back and returned to his previous spot across from Barry, cheeks flushed.

“Thought you’d have instincts or something?” Barry teased with a smile, loving the way Len looked right now, almost shy.

Len rolled his eyes and scoffed, “I have many instincts, much like you do. None of them involve what we do now.” 

“I do feel like I’m ruining your wedding night,” Barry sighed because he felt like he really needed to make that clear, make it clear that he knew what was going on through Len’s mind. Because he knew damn well what all of this meant. 

“We’ve talked about this-” 

“Doesn’t mean you don’t want it and aren’t thinking about it right now.” 

“I wouldn’t force you-” 

“We had agreed to see how far we could go,” Barry sighed, “I thought last night had been enough to let you know you don’t have to be afraid of touching me.” 

In one swift movement Len had made his way between Barry’s legs, hands on Barry’s thighs not gripping or anything, just holding him close and possessively and Barry wondered more than anything else how volatile Len really was and how much of this was just for show like he always did around other.

Was he still showing off to Barry even now that they were married? 

“What are you thinking,” He moved both hands up and down Barry’s thighs slowly, breathing just a little heavier than before, “because I bet you’re not thinking about how turned on this makes you.” 

It wasn’t.

“I liked what we did last night… The way you were breathing, it was nice seeing you were enjoying it all you know? I’ll stop you if anything happens that I don’t like,” he leaned closer, lips gently brushing Len’s, “my husband.” 

Barry hooked both legs around Len’s hips in a quick movement the other wouldn’t have seen coming. Barry was still way faster than him and it was time to show it off too, he figured. He had both arms lazily wrapped around Len’s neck and then it dawned on him just how naked they both were for the very first time.

“I’m starting to think you’re nervous,” Barry whispered teasingly and angled his hips closer to Len’s, “and if so just tell me.” 

The kiss was all Barry needed as an answer that Len was nervous. 

  
  


It was almost as if they were dancing around each other the whole time. Len being gentle and shy and Barry being the same. Even though Barry had been almost sure they’d go all the way today it somehow didn’t. happen. They had their bath then put on their robes and lazily talked in bed until the sun started coming up, then Len got up and closed the curtains, made sure Mick was guarding the bedroom door and joined Barry on their massive bed, pulling the vampire closer in his arms.

Barry liked that extra touch with the curtains. It reminded him of home, his own bedroom had huge glass windows, tinted much like the ones his bedroom with Len now had, and he had added curtains over it just for that little extra sleep. Len cared. 

“I’d ask what’s on your mind but I’m sleepy…” Len sighed and kissed Barry’s naked shoulder, pulling the blankets over them, “so you tell me tomorrow”.

Barry chuckled and nodded in agreement, closing his eyes. It didn’t take long for both of them to fall asleep.

  
  


He wasn’t sure what hit him first, if the feeling of nausea or the cold. Either one were sensations Barry never thought he’d have again, sensations he shouldn’t ever feel again since he was literally living dead. 

But the feeling was there and it couldn’t be a good sign.

“You’re warm…” Len mumbled much to Barry’s surprise. One thing was him feeling weird, another was someone else confirming that he was indeed feeling off. 

The weakness was next. Barry could barely answer Len with anything above a groan, shifting on the bed to bury his face in the other’s neck. Len’s skin felt cool against his own, nice and just what Barry wanted.

“What’s wrong?” 

There was worry in Len’s voice now and though Barry tried his best to ignore it he knew deep down that something was very very wrong with him.

“I’m not feeling too great…”

“Should I get someone?” Len asked.

Barry shook his head slowly. Not just yet. It could be anything really, he could even be dreaming. The only thing that could make vampires sick hadn’t been around for centuries… Nothing anyone ever thought about anymore. Nothing to worry.

But if it wasn’t anything to worry about why was he thinking about it? 

“Do you have a doctor or someone you trust for these things that you can call? I might be sick…” 

Len was quiet for a second in what Barry assumed was shock. He let him take however long he needed to process what was happening. This could only mean vervain… Which meant whoever did this must have been from the old days. 

Which was just his luck that someone had poisoned him on his wedding night. Yay. 

“Get all the blood supplies checked… I’m pretty sure it’s vervain… Go check on my dad too-”

“This is an assassination attempt on you” Len finally said, moving to stand and quickly rushing his clothes on, “we can’t let many people know.”

“We gotta get this shit out of my body before anything else…”

Len almost grinned at the other man cursing. Almost. 

“Anyone finds out about this then it’s war again.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest I'm sorry about this tiny chapter because it just read so much better in my head. I have most of the rest of the story mapped out, which would end up being about 6 more chapters depending on how much random stuff I wanna throw in there along the way.   
> Still can't guarantee there will be smut in this fic because it just doesn't feel like it's the right time... Maybe a spin off. I'll try to post updates on my tumblr: conventionalaus because it really helps me keep writing and keep the writer's block away. I'm also studying to get into college so my energy is mostly inexistent at this point but I appreciate you guys hanging in there and asking for more chapters, it really helps me keep writing!


	7. Chapter 7

Someone had poisoned Barry. Len had no idea that was actually possible, but apparently it was. Somehow.

And it had happened.

And he was fucked. 

“News of this getting out puts both kinds back in the battlefield…” He mumbled mostly to himself as he looked through the closet for something to wear, almost looking for a way to focus the hundreds of thoughts going through his head. 

There wasn’t much in the closet yet since the plans for their honeymoon consisted of doing nothing at all and maybe having sex- and you don’t need clothes for that- and he wanted to move in with Barry, put their things up together just as an excuse to spend time alone to bond.

“You need to get my father… He’ll know what to do,” Barry said from his spot on the bed but Len didn’t turn. 

The soft pink on Barry’s cheeks made his stomach turn upside down. It wasn’t something that should be happening. Not here. Not now. Not ever.

“I need to think, Barry,” he mumbled and gave up on choosing a shirt and simply grabbed the one closest to his hand and put it on, “it’ll seem like I planned this.”

“It will if you don’t get my father.” 

Even sick he still had that stubborn spark which was exactly what  Len had always wanted in a partner, and he really held hopes it wouldn’t go out. 

“We have to figure out what happened to you… Who did this to you… And how to reverse it,” he finally turned to look at Barry and did up the buttons on his shirt. Dark blue. 

“Have someone bring up some books,” Barry sighed defeated and slowly sat up, clearly tired, and Len knew the good husband thing to do was to help him sit, help him get comfortable but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. To touch him. Not like this.

He didn’t even notice his claws coming out. 

“You’re angry…” 

Len had to stop then, force himself to stay still- or move? He wasn’t quite sure which was the best option right now to help his nerves settle. 

He ran both hands over his head, not forcing his claws back in since he knew he couldn’t make them obey in a moment like this- when he felt protective of his husband- and sighed, stepping closer to the bed before deciding to sit down next to Barry. He knew vampires were supposed to be cold and calculated and all that jazz, but he couldn’t help but wonder if the man in front of him was just as scared as Len was.

“I apologize, my king,” he tried to sound cordial with a small edge to his tone to maybe get Barry to laugh and get them both to calm down, “my anger is not directed at you.”

Barry did laugh, weakly and small but he did crack a small smile that had his fangs shining in the dim light. Those very dangerous fangs that didn’t typically stand out like that.

“Your fangs…” he said without a second thought, feeling weirdly drawn in at the sight of the perfect white teeth. 

“Oh,” Barry blushed and covered his mouth, looking away. 

Fangs were used for their feeding but hardly so these days where hunting humans or other creatures was frowned upon. That didn’t mean they were any less deadly to anyone, fangs were usually much sharper than a Wolf’s claws and had the added beauty of a deadly poison perfectly evolved to target each race: it caused pleasure in humans, fairies to stop flying, had any magical user lose their connection to magic and, to a vampire’s biggest predator, it resulted in death. Definitely not Len’s favorite thing about his new husband.

“You can’t control them,” Len didn’t ask but Barry still nodded, “I think-”

“I need a doctor, Len,” Barry said again, this time clearly trying to sound more imposing to get the Wolf to listen, “the blood supplies must all be checked, you have to warn my father that nothing is safe and make sure our guests have not been poisoned.” 

“I need to-”

“Just listen to me for once,” he groaned and in the blink of an eye had his hand on Len’s face, eyes shining red “just do what I said and all will be well, my king.” 

Len just nodded and got up. The fangs, the eyes and the speed could simply be Barry’s body fighting off whatever was causing him to be sick, but somehow Len didn’t feel like staying alone in the room with a vampire who didn’t see to be able to control their deadliest weapons… Specially one he couldn’t see himself fighting.

  
  
  


Something didn’t feel right, she felt it right down to her bone.

At first, Caitlin thought maybe this had something to do with not going to ‘The Most Important Wedding’ but now she knew there was something else happening which she couldn’t quite put her finger on. 

As the last of her kind Caitlin had taken to living isolated in the world of humans, watching them run by and live their lives which lasted almost no time at all. There was beauty in it, beauty in the fact that they tried to make the most of it all, the fact they were completely unaware of every other race surrounding them- her neighbours didn’t know what she was and even though they had tales of monsters and fantastical creatures all around them, reminiscent of a time when everyone lived together in this plane, they didn’t know they weren’t alone.

Not alone. She felt like that would be wonderful, having another one of her kind to spend her eternity with. Maybe one day, when humans ventured out of their little planet she could find someone. 

She spent her morning routine holding that thought. The thought that with their mushy and squishy bodies, lacking… well, lacking  _ everything _ from magic to fangs, humans were the only ones to actually want to leave the planet, see what else was out there in all the huge space that they so creatively called ‘space’. 

Last thing she wanted was for Leonard to show up while she was out on her porch reading under the warm morning light. A woman can’t have a decade of peace.

“Lenny,” she greeted him without taking her eyes away from the romance novel she was so focused on. 

“I am the ki-”

“Don’t even bother trying to have me adhere to your silly little titles, Leonard. You know well I’m above all of that and do not owe you respect in any regard, quite the opposite.”

She expected him to huff, some question about why she didn’t make her way to the wedding, which caused her surprise when he told her the reason he went through all the trouble of going up to her home to bother her. 

“The baby prince?,” Caitlin finally closed her book and looked at the wolf, “who would do such thing?”

“I have a guess it’s-” 

“Thawne,” she sighed, shaking her head. Obviously it would have to be someone like him, who else would want to cause trouble when they were trying to finally bring peace to their world. 

“I wanted to know if you were… If you maybe saw something? Or can see something that might help? My King-” 

“King Barry,” she chuckled, covering her mouth to try and muffle the melodic sound, “oh the baby prince is now a king… I cannot believe this day actually came! Little ‘King Bartholomew’ now… Oh I remember his human wife-”

“Caitlin,” Len sighed and brought her back to the moment. Right. 

“I didn’t get a warning and I can’t see anything… It’s as if he’s hidden from me,” her face twisted into a frown as she focused but nothing came of it, “but it’s not like he’s dead either.” 

“Can you help?” 

She wanted to say no, she really did. She had plants to water, donations to take to shelters and books to read… But she always had a soft side for the young Allen from the moment he was first born. She hadn’t been to the other side in at least a few hundred years. It wouldn’t hurt. 

“I most certainly can.” 

  
  


Being alone had never bothered him before today. But being sick made you needy and sad and clingy, he vaguely remembered the feeling from when he was human. Add that to the forced isolation and Barry found himself on the verge of tears more than once since Leonard left. 

Thankfully Cisco joined him for company around hour six of being alone in bed, also known as hour six of feeling awful.

“Do you actually believe it’s vervain?” Cisco asked without taking his eyes from the book in front of him. Barry’s new diary, which they had planned or starting once the whole wedding thing had ended.

Plans change.

“I didn’t know it was supposed to make me feel this terrible… It’s like… Like sunlight is coming from inside my veins.” 

Cisco wrote it down, Barry could tell from the sound of the pen on the paper. He didn’t feel like writing in it himself, barely felt like sitting or even keeping his eyes open.

“No one ever described it like that,” Cisco pointed out and turned to look at Barry.

He wondered how terrible he looked with his fans out and red glowing eyes since even his best friend didn’t look at him for long. 

“Could it be something else?” 

Cisco seemed to think for a while, either that or Barry was starting to lose his grip on time, but when he finally answered he felt a chill running down his spine, “Devil’s Fire.” 

Barry would have scoffed at the suggestion if he had the energy in him. 

“Devil’s Fire is extremely illegal for… Well… Reason of death. Few have access to it anymore, my grandfather made sure to destroy almost all of it long before my father came to rule…  And those who have it do not have a reason to use it against me.” 

“Fairies only toy with humans… And Tree People are more interested in sunlight than anything else… Which leaves us with the one kind who has absolute access to it and is known for their evil ways.” 

“Thawne? He has no reason for it,” Barry shook his head, a little too fast and strong which made the room spin, “he was a guest-”

“He absolutely has a reason for it, Barry! Your wedding means the end of the war, with the two kinds ending this there will be absolutely no other conflict and the high council will start to push for a peace agreement… Which will mean even the Demons won’t be able to start wars again and the next step would be bringing the humans back in the mix…. Their demonic fun would be over.” 

Barry stopped to think about it, and though Cisco’s line of thought made sense, the only thing he could focus his thoughts on was the fact his Druid hadn’t addressed him properly. Had he always done that? Did Barry allow it? Was it like that between them? Why did everything have to burn so bad? 

“You’ll learn to address me properly and not cut me off while I’m speaking, Druid, or else being out of a job won’t be the thing you’ll have to worry about.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot the fic. Start writing the fic. Expect the fic to create a life of its own... Time for conflict.  
> I have to say, some of the things that are coming up surprised even myself!  
> Sorry it took so long to update it! I had writer's block and the mood for this chapter wasn't right and the original plan for it didn't feel... Good. So I took my time rewiring it and now I think I got to a place where I have it all set up for the epic conclusion (and all thanks to Caitlin!).  
> Honestly though this thing created a mind of its own and the world that created itself is something I really like and kinda makes me not want to end the story ever, but I have to because I promised myself.   
> Can't say for certain when the next chapter will be up because when I set a time limit to these things I usually freeze and nothing comes out but feel free to follow me on twitter @amora_6669 bc sometimes I like to scream updates about stuff I write into the void.  
> Also if anyone is dying because of my grammar and stuff, feel free to hit me up about being a beta because I think I could start using one!   
> Well that's it! Thank you all for being patient!


	8. Chapter 8

Barry felt weak and like his entire body was burning, the sensations in a slow progression and decrease, coming back stronger every time. When he stopped he could move, he could think straight but when it hurt… 

He had threatened Cisco, his best friend and the person Barry always accepted advice from. 

And now he was alone in the bedroom waiting for Len to come back. Alone and  _ dying _ during his honeymoon. 

And he was so hungry too…

The door opening was relief to his senses, the familiar smell of  _ Len  _ coming fresh through the door. 

Since when did he notice that? 

“Barry?,” Len said gently as he stepped into the room followed by a woman dressed in a short dress and high heels, long blond hair down, framing her sweet face. There was something about her and the way she smelled Barry didn’t feel like being in the same room due to pure instinct, “this is Caitlin… She can help you.”

Barry looked at Len and would have sworn he saw him flinch. 

“Is she a… healer? A Doctor?” He managed to get out even though his throat felt dry and tight. 

The woman just smiled, sweet and innocent and--

In a second he found himself on the other side of the room, fangs out ready to attack with his back to the wall. He would bet his eyes were red too, glowing in the dimly lit room in that old predatory way Vampires didn’t need to use anymore.

He had acted on instinct. 

“You,” he looked at Len and  _ hissed _ , he couldn’t believe it, “you brought an  _ angel _ into my room.”

“Barry…” Len took a couple steps forward carefully, claws out and eyes shining yellow as she shook his head. He was trying not to seem menacing while still making sure he was ready to retaliate if Barry tried anything. 

Cute. As if a werewolf could take on a vampire without the element of surprise. Please.

“Caitlin is not here to hurt you, she’s here to help. She’s the only one who knows what to do… Why don’t you get back to bed and let her check you over?”

Barry moved from his spot against the wall and used his speed to stand behind Leonard. As if he would let him push him into a corner. 

Barry leaned in and ignored the way his blood boiled inside his veins as he smirked, whispering from behind the wolf, “You cannot tell me what to do, Snart.” 

“I’m not…” For a second Barry thought he could sense Snart’s fear, he thought he saw a small drop of sweat running down the back of his neck, maybe even a chill down his spine. 

He thought back to the day he held Barry’s wrist under the sun, the way he had been so scared, thinking he couldn’t fight back. He could. He had always been able to, but no one would let him know that, would they? When had his kind lost track of who they were? Of what they could have? How much they could rule? 

His father didn’t raise him to be a ruler, did he? He raised Barry to be play thing to a wolf just like he had been until now. Oh but he wouldn’t let that fly anymore, would he? He had the power-

Barry doubled over in pain, clutching at his stomach. Fuck it hurt so bad… He could barely raise his head, let alone get back to bed. 

Then Len was there, helping him up and taking him back to the comfort of the sheets and blankets and couldn’t find it in him anymore to want to hurt him. Why would he do that?

“Hey, it’s okay… I’m here, we’re gonna help you, Barry…” Len said gently, claws gone as he brushed Barry’s hair away from his face. 

All he wanted to do was scream, he really wanted to scream but knew he couldn’t, he wouldn’t. 

Last thing he saw was a light, so bright it reminded him of his first daughter’s birth… The day had been so sunny and bright his wife had insisted on giving birth with the sunlight coming into the room. She was in pain but so happy to have her daughter be born in such a blessed day…

And then everything was dark again. 

  
  


When Caitlin confirmed that Barry had been poised with Devil’s Fire, the course of action was a lot clearer in both their head and so was the timeline. She’d need supplies to make an antidote and Barry had a little over 12 hours left before he lost control… And started another war.

But as long as no one else knew about this, everything would be okay. It was all be just fine, even though it was honestly worrying to see his husband like this, Len would have to deal with it. 

The creature threatening him wasn’t his husband, it looked like him and smelled like him but it was much like a wolf’s first full moon… It was pure instinct, nothing but the most pure animalistic side. Barry wasn’t like that.

“Len…” 

“Hey,” he looked down at the body lying right next to him on the bed, “I’m right here.” 

There wasn’t much Len could do but stay here, leaving again would only raise suspicion. He also didn’t want to leave his sick husband alone even if he knew in a second Barry could kill him. 

“What happened? Where is the-” he frowned and looked up at Len, “you brought an angel.” 

“I’m sorry it was the only-”

“You brought an angel to  _ our room _ ,” Barry said firmly even though he seemed to struggle to lift his head. 

Len couldn’t even imagine how much pain he was fighting through right now.

“Barry, the angel is the only one who knows how to help you.” 

The scowl on Barry’s face was so uncharacteristic, the pearly white fangs making the sweet guy Len had felt so drawn to suddenly be replaced by something else. 

Len had to wonder how in control of himself Barry was at this moment, if at all. 

“I had barely any idea the  _ fuckers _ were still among us,” he spat, “let alone in  _ my  _ kingdom.” 

“Watch your language, she’s trying to help and she’s an old friend of m-”

Len didn’t even see the hand of his neck coming, but those bright red eyes seemed to stare right into his soul and the warm hand on his neck wasn’t a joke or flirt… It was a very real threat. 

He had a hand wrapped around the Vampire’s wrist as his as he registered what was happening, betting on his strength over the monster’s speed. The monster who looked so much like Barry but was laughing as he straddled him, pinning Len down to the bed. 

“I do not take orders from dogs… Do I make myself clear, kid?,” Barry squeezed the hand on Len’s neck and Len gripped his wrist tighter, almost surprised that he didn’t seem to feel any pain, “nod.”

Of course he didn’t. This was nothing compared to what was inside him right now. 

Len nodded once, which seemed to be enough to get Barry to move off him and back to his spot under the covers, practically lounging on the bed. 

Len rubbed at his neck as it healed, the fear practically freezing him on the spot. If Barry tried anything he would have to overpower him, it was the only chance he had of dealing with a vampire out of control. 

Barry closed his eyes an whimpered, curling back into himself just as Len was getting lost in his own thoughts. He was back, in pain and clear headed. Len felt bad for the relief he felt at hearing the other man whimper and moan and groan, but he couldn’t help how he felt. 

“I’m here…” he whispered gently and after a second Barry forced his head up to look at Len, the pain so clear in his red eyes, completely replacing the menace and anger that had been there just minutes before. 

His eyes seemed to be begging for Len to do something.

“It will all be over soon, My King…” he leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to Barry’s warm forehead. 

“I don’t wanna die…” Barry gasped, frowning as he lunged at Len, both arms wrapped around him in a desperate hug, “please…”

“I won’t let you.” 

They stayed like that for a moment, Len just holding Barry as he whimpered and moaned, gritted his teeth and sobbed against Len’s chest. He held strong. He had to.

The pain probably softened after a while, or maybe Barry got used to it because the violent shakes and jerks calmed down until he was still in Len’s arms again. If he wasn’t a vampire Len would think he was dead. 

In the time it took Len to blink Barry had his lips pressed to his, a shaky hand on Len’s cheek. It all felt so desperate, like they were begging for something, like Barry was begging to be closer to him, as close as possible. 

“C’mon…” he whispered, voice slightly shaky as he laid back on the bed and gently pulled Len on top. 

He didn’t need a full sentence to know what Barry meant with that. 

“Hey, this is not the best time-”

“It might be the only time,” he cut in, voice still gentle and so like Barry, Len was almost tempted to give in, “please Len… We might not get a chance to do this.”

“Okay but-”

“All the way,” he added, “I need it all the way, Len… I need to feel connected. I need this. Just this once.”

Leonard swallowed hard and sighed as he leaned in to kiss Barry once again. This was definitely not how he had pictured their honeymoon would go, let alone their first time together like this… But even though he didn’t want to think about it, Barry had a point. This could be their last chance if Caitlin didn’t come back in time to give Barry the antidote, if Barry went on a killing spree the next time he felt lost and out of it if, Darkness forbid, someone found out about the Devil’s Fire. 

“Let me know if you want to stop,” he said gently, moving his kisses from Barry’s lips to his jaw and neck. There was something about kissing a vampire’s neck that turned him on almost instantly and he could feel Barry wasn’t too far behind him. 

“I doubt I will,” he whispered and rocked his hips up against Len’s, giving him friction he didn’t know he needed. 

  
  
  


“Devil’s Fire?!” Henry Allen gasped in surprise, repeating to words the Druid had said. He couldn’t believe he heard it right. There was no way he had. 

“Yes… And I do believe he’s taking advantage of it right this second, My King.”

Henry got up, doing his best to contain the anger boiling inside him. Of course. He knew there was no way this was all some pacific merging on Leonard’s part. Had he even called off his troops? Or was Henry the only one to order this side of the agreement?

He had quite literally sent his progeny to a wolf’s den, served him up on a silver plate and endangered the future of his race. 

“I need you to send Thawne a message” he stepped up behind his changing screen and his own servant started helping him with his clothes, “tell him he must prepare his kind to fight on our side. It’s about time our kind take its rightful place. We’ll be waiting for him in Lycaon.” 

“My King-”

“And tell everyone the human world is no longer off limits,” he stepped from behind the changing screen, crown on his head and fangs out. Henry hadn’t fed from the source in so long, much like so many of his kind that simply the thought of it was enough to get his heart beating.

“Tell my soldiers to target the seventh son and any other  _ wolf _ they can find, the younger the better. The dogs will feel what it’s like to lose a child.”

“My King, King Bartholomew is still alive, we need to rescue him from the werewolf!” Cisco tried to sound as respectful as he could, Henry could tell, but there was something about his voice or his words that didn’t sound quite right. 

“You go to what I ordered. My progeny is-” he closed his eyes for a second, “his last actions will be to rip the dog’s neck off with his teeth. Serves him right. It’s the least I can do for not protecting him like a maker should.”

Cisco nodded, bowed and hurriedly left the room. Henry had much to do before Barry killed Snart. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is this? Two chapter in less than a month? It's almost like I'm looking forward to finishing this :0  
> Can't wait for you guys to read the next chapter, things are getting crazy! Do you guys know who poisoned Barry? I think it's pretty clear now but who knows. Also tags will be updated next chapter so keep an eye out for that. See you guys next week!

**Author's Note:**

> Oh yeah everyone has longass titles in this because I wanted to give them long titles... I was having too much fun coming up with them and I have no idea how royal titles work (I tried to understand and it just made me more confused) so... Hope you stick around for how absurd and fantastic and ooc and all of that that this is ^^


End file.
